


'Funny'

by ByeFelicia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic about Stan and Kyle! I ship them soo hard! Hope you enjoy! ^^</p><p>Also Creek does happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

December 11, 2012

Stan furrowed his eyebrows at his dad's words. " You may want to hang out less with Kyle because otherwise people will think you two are 'funny'." Stan threw his head back with a loud sigh as he raised his arms in the air. " Damn it dad, stop it. Stop it now." Stan and Kyle weren't 'funny' they were just 'super-best friends.'

Stan's dad just shrugged. " I'm just warning you." Stan rolled his eyes and walked away. 

That night he sat in his room thinking long and hard about his father's words. He didn't want people think he and Kyle were 'funny'. Stan didn't like the thought of staying away from Kyle though. " No," He whispered to himself. " Kyle and I can keep hanging out, who cares what people think?"

March 3, 2013

A few months later Kyle and Stan sat together staring at Bebe and Wendy. Bebe gave Kyle a flirty smile, causing Kyle to scrunch his nose up in disgust. Wendy winked at Bebe as they made their way towards Stan and Kyle.

Kyle sighed with annoyance while Stan watched them cautiously. " If I have to fucking kiss her again.." Kyle started with a deep glare towards Bebe. Stan chuckled slightly as he glanced at his best friend, no his super best friend. 

" Want to play truth or d-" Wendy started, but was cut off by the two boys. " Sure." Stan answered nervously, but Kyle had a different response. " Fuck no." He said getting up and running off. 

Stan winced as Kyle ran away. Why did Kyle always leave him with the girls? He wondered, glancing at them nervously. 

" It can be just us three then." Wendy confirmed as she grabbed Stan's arm. Stan sighed as he sat with them, wishing Kyle would come back.

May 2, 2013

Stan sat with Wendy at school, their hands twined. They've been dating for officially two months. Stan remembered the day when he, Bebe, and Wendy played truth or dare. Bebe had dared him to ask Wendy out, so far they've been dating since then.

Stan turned to glance at Kyle who was sitting alone, staring at the ground. He felt pain in his chest to see his friend who was once his super best friend by himself. " I'll be right back." Stan told Wendy moving away and heading towards Kyle.

Kyle glanced up with a twinkle of hope in his eyes, however it quickly faded whenever he realized it was just Stan. " Oh.. It's just you.." He said before laying his chin on his arm. Stan looked at the ground sheepishly. 

" Want to come over to my house after school?" Stan asked, hoping they could rekindle their friendship. " I don't think he wants to go anywhere with you Stan." Cartman said from behind.

Stan narrowed his eyes at Cartman. " You don't make his decisions." Stan retorted. " Look Stan the Jew doesn't want you to talk to him." Kyle sighed as he lifted his head. " Shut up fat ass. Sure Stan I'd love to come over to your house."

Stan smiled as he heaved a happy sigh. " What so you two can make out?" Cartman asked with his hands on his hips, but it took him all his strength to not burst out laughing. " Dude, you have a sick mind." Kyle said with his eyebrows furrowed.

Stan nodded his head in agreement. " Well I have to get back to Wendy. See you around." He said with the wave of his hand before turning and making his way to Wendy with a smile.

He couldn't help but think of his father's words once again. If he and Kyle started hanging out again, then people wouldn't think they were 'funny' because Stan had a girlfriend, right?

After school Kyle and Stan walked home laughing up a storm. Stan's dad sat on the couch, he gave the two boys a look of confusion. " You two are friends again?" He asked with uncertainty. Stan shrugged. " No," He started, causing Kyle to gasp and do a double take. "We are super best friends." Stan continued. 

Kyle let out a chuckle as he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead. " Whew. You scared me for a moment Stan." He admitted. Stan's dad just shrugged. " Just don't hang out too much, we don't want people thinking you two are 'funny' do you?" 

Stan and Kyle both gasped. " Dad, I have a girlfriend." Stan spoke, eyes wide. Why was his father bringing this up again? It was bad enough that Stan's dad said this, but it was even worse that he said this in front of Kyle.

Kyle just shrugged. " C'mon dude, want to play guitar hero?" Stan nodded in agreement. When they were far from Stan's dad, Stan whispered. " Doesn't that bother you what my dad said?" He asked. Kyle just laughed as he fumbled with the guitar. " Nah, who cares what people think?"

Stan bit his lip for a second before answering. " I do." Kyle looked up from the guitar to him for a moment before shaking his head. " Dude, let's just play." Stan nodded in agreement as he grabbed his guitar.

That night after Kyle left Stan went into the kitchen to get a drink. His father sat at the table reading a magazine. " Hey dad?" Stan asked sitting across the table from his dad. " Yes Stan?" His dad asked, refusing to lay the magazine down.

Stan gulped, hard. " Do you think Kyle and I are.. You know.. 'F-funny'?" His dad quickly laid the magazine down. " Of course not son." He replied, but his voice was full of uncertainty. Stan felt rage growing inside of him. " Well we are just fucking friends, nothing more!" He said and with that he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

Meanwhile Kyle sat with his family eating super. He fumbled with his spaghetti for awhile before looking up at his parents. " Can I ask you two something?" He asked. His mother nodded, answering for both of them. " Of course honey." 

" Do you guys think Stan and I are 'funny'?" He asked. Ike gobbled up his spaghetti, ignoring Kyle. " Of course, you two are hilarious." Kyle's mother answered again for both of them. " No," Kyle said with hesitation. " That's not what I mean."

Sheila and Gerald both glanced at each other with confusion. " I mean gay guys!" Ike quickly stopped gobbling his food and glanced at Kyle. " Kyle gay? Is Kyle a fag?"

Kyle's mother nearly choked as she grabbed her chest. His father did a double take. " Of course we don't think you're gay!" Sheila exclaimed. 

Kyle nodded his head as he looked away. " I'm done, please excuse me." He said as he exited the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

May 3, 2014

The next morning Stan sat on his bed, skipping breakfast. He stared at the ground long and hard. I'm Stan Marsh and I'm gay... He thought. No, he corrected himself. I'm bisexual.. " I'm Stan Marsh and I'm bisexual.." He muttered, eyes half closed. What if people hate me? No, I can't be gay, bisexual, or whatever! I have to be straight! He thought. He turned his head noticing his bible that sat on his dresser. Slowly and reluctantly he got up, grasping the bible. 

God loves all of his children. He says not to judge others. Some people tend to forget that God loves all his children. Stan pinched his eyes closed tightly, his pure existence going numb. " So if I was bisexual.." He muttered. " God would still love me, he wouldn't hate me.." Stan sighed, remembering Kyle's words. " Who cares what people think?"

Stan sighed before laying his bible down. Fuck it, I'll just pretend to be sick. He thought as he laid underneath the covers, refusing to get up. 

 

Meanwhile, Kyle sat in his room, thinking. Am I in love with Stan? He asked himself. For some reason he couldn't get Stan out of his mind. To be honest he's always admired Stan's looks and personality. He would always sit as close to Stan as possible, he'd always tell Stan that he looked good, he and Stan had so much in common.

Slowly he crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. " Hey mom." He said as he settled down at he table. " Um.. You know in the bible.. It says God loves everyone right?" His mother laid down the dishes she was washing to look at him with a confused expression. " Of course honey." He knew why she looked at him like that. He was a Jew, he was supposed to know that already.

" So he loves the homosexual and bisexual people right?" Kyle asked quickly. His mother nodded her head slowly. " Um, well yes." She said gently before widening her eyes quickly. " Kyle why do you ask this question?" She asked, voice frantic. 

Kyle frowned quickly, not sure whether to tell his mother or not. Perhaps now wasn't the time, he was still mixed up within his feelings. " Um, mom I don't feel good." His mother put her hands on her hips as she sighed. " Kyle you can stay home today, but you better be laying down all day and not be running around."

Kyle nodded his head. " Okay." He said heading back towards his bedroom. Hopefully this day from school would help him get his mind straight.

 

Cartman sat with Butters, Kenny, Bebe, and Wendy. " Hey guys, know where Kyle and Stan are?" The three shook their heads. Cartman let out an annoyed sigh. " What a coincidence they're both gone! They're probably making out and having sex with each other!" He said thrusting his arms in the air, before chuckling. " Ooh we have two boys swinging for the same team now! They've came out of the closet!" 

Wendy narrowed her eyes. " May I remind you that Stan is my boyfriend." She snapped. Cartman let out a chuckle. " Haha I'm still surprised he's still with your ass. Remember when you got those fake boobs, he and all the other boys made fun of you!" Wendy let out a huff. " Shut up Cartman." Cartman just chuckled once more. " Yeah, your funny bitch. I gotta go, so catch you all later."

And with that Cartman was gone. 

 

Stan stared at the wall for a long time. He loved Wendy didn't he? He loved Kyle though too. It all made sense now. He'd always wanted to be as close as possible to Kyle. It took him all this time to realize that he actually had feelings for Kyle. He cared about Wendy too though.. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he laid on his side.

 

Kyle remembered the one day in class when everyone had been attracted to Bebe's boobs. He was addicted to them too, but after realizing that they were driving him and Stan apart, he hated them. He hated boobs, and it turns out he doesn't want them now. No he wants Stan, he doesn't want a girl, he wants Stan.

He also recalled he day when Cartman said. " You two want to get a room so you guys can make out?" At first Kyle was in rage because he was fearful that Cartman knew that he was all mixed up with his feelings about Stan. So together he and Stan had kicked Cartman in the nuts. Honestly he wished that they had gotten a room.

But did Stan even feel the same way? For goodness sake he has a girlfriend! Kyle thought to himself. Am I just some boy falling for someone I'll never get? He wondered with a sigh.

 

Cartman sat on the sidewalk silently thinking. Do Kyle and Stan have a thing for each other? He wondered. They've always been close. Cartman could admit that he'd seen some signs that they could possibly like eachother, but he didn't know whether the signs were false or not. Perhaps he could try to find out?

He considered for a moment locking them in a locker room together, possibly that could work? He put on a deep grin at the thought. " Hey Cartman want to play ball?" Butters asked from behind. Cartman furrowed his eyebrows together. " No go away dumbass!" 

Butters let out a long sigh before going towards Kenny and asking him to play ball.

 

Wendy sat on the jungle gym with Bebe at her side. " Something's bothering you, I can tell." Bebe finally spoke up. Wendy gave her a half glance before sighing. " Do you think Stan is really fucking Kyle?" Wendy asked as she scrunched up her nose.

Bebe shrugged slightly. " I don't know, awhile back there were rumors that Kyle was swinging for the same team, they weren't exactly proven to be false. Kyle has always kind of seemed, you know, gay." Wendy gave her a deep glare. " Thanks for the positiveness." She snapped before jumping off the jungle gym and leaving.


	3. Locked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! So I'm kind of debating whether to do two more chapters or one chapter after this, hhmm.

May 10, 2014

The school year was ending and everyone began to act snobby and rude. Stan was used to it of course, towards the end of the year everyone always got all grumpy like they had something stuck up their butt. Cartman would always joke and say that towards the end of the year everyone started their period and it was just hormones. 

Stan opened his locker to grab his book bag so he could head home when he heard someone call his name from afar. At first he thought it was Kyle, but once the voice got louder and closer he realized it was Wendy. " Hey Stan can I ask you something?" She asked in a polite manner.

Stan shrugged. " Sure i guess." He replied. As long as you don't ask me to go back out with you. He silently thought. He was done with Wendy. They had so many differences, their relationship was always on and off and he was so sick of it. In his opinion, their relationship was just a drag.

" Is something going on between you and Kyle?" Wendy asked, clutching her books tightly to her chest. Stan gave her a dumbfounded expression. Was she seriously asking this? On May 3rd Kyle and Stan had both missed school in order to clear their minds. Everyone secretly thought they ditched school to make out. 

When Cartman teased them about it they both finally agreed to take a break from being friends after lunch. While Stan was at his locker he had Kyle approach him. " I think we should take a break from our friendship. Things between us are getting awkward." Kyle said. Stan felt like his whole heart shattered. Unknowing what to do he decided to agree, after that no one teased them of dating anymore.

To be honest Stan thought that the whole thing blew over and everyone forgot. But considering that Wendy Testaburger was asking him this question right now he began to realize that he was wrong. 

Stan had been so confused about his sexuality. He didn't know whether he liked girls or boys. He could remember times when he'd walk down the street and see a girl and admire her beauty. He couldn't ever remember admiring a boy's looks. But when it came to Kyle he felt different. He remembered when Kyle got voted the ugliest boy in school, Kyle certainly wasn't the ugliest to him. In fact he was the hottest boy in school in Stan's opinion.

It didn't surprise Stan that much when they found out that Kyle was accidentally put as the ugliest. If anybody was ugly it was fat ass Cartman.

Stan felt like he did truly like girls, but when he was near Kyle he felt completely different. In fact he even told Kyle recently that Kyle was good looking. He did love Kyle, the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize his love for his super best friend.

He couldn't tell anyone that obviously. They'd called him a weird fag. He'd probably also loose his friendship with Kyle. He couldn't blame Kyle though. Who'd want to be best friends with someone who is always thinking about fucking you in their mind. 

Cartman always has been suspicious about the Kyle and Stan, super best friend, friendship. Stan and Kyle realized that from day one when he called them fags continuously. He always asked them if they wanted a room so they could make out. At the time Stan was somewhat disgusted by that, but as the days went on he began to take Cartman's words into consideration.

" Hello Stan?" Wendy's voice pipped up, interrupting Stan from his thoughts. " Dammit." Stan muttered, not wanting to be interrupted by those precious memories and thoughts. " Excuse me? Did you completely forget I was here, or did you just not want to answer the question?" Wendy asked with a deep glare.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in deep frustration. " I like Kyle only as a super best friend." He lied. " Uh huh." Wendy replied, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at him unconvinced. " Look Wendy," Stan snapped. " I have better things to do then to talk to you, so goodbye." He said, leaving the dark headed girl alone in the halls.

" Stan, Stan!" A voice called from behind him. " For the love of God, what the fuck is it now?" He yelled, turning around to see a panting Cartman. Cartman raised his hands in the air. " It's Kyle! He's in trouble!" He cried.

Stan's eyes widened. " What do you mean?" He asked warily. " I think he broke his leg." Cartman said, panting heavily. " Then what are you doing talking to me, call the fucking ambulance!" Stan shouted with rage. 

" I will, i will. But he wants to see you, so go see him." Cartman protested, pushing Stan in the direction of the locker room. " He's in the locker room!" Stan sucked in a deep breath before making his way towards the locker rooms, quickly.

" Kyle?!" He called, entering the boys' locker room. " Stan?" A voice said with a mixture of confusion. Stan turned to see Kyle who carried a worried expression. " Stan I've been looking everywhere for you, Cartman told me you got hurt." He said, inspecting Stan for any sigh of injuries.

Stan shook his head. " Nah I'm fine," He replied, brushing off Kyle's concerns. " He told me you broke your leg though!" He said with utter confusion. " What?!" Kyle shrieked. " That lying fat ass." They both said in unison.

" What is this all about anyways?" Kyle asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and rage. Stan quickly shrugged. " That's what I'm wondering too!" He said as they both turned around. Just as they turned around they heard the loud slam of the door close. " The fuck?" Kyle spoke as he pressed against the door, but it refused to open. 

" That fat ass locked us in." He confirmed. Stan clenched his gut as he did a double take. " H-he locked us in the locker room?" Stan said with disbelief. " Alright well if you don't believe me, come here and try to open the door." Kyle snapped as he moved from infront of the door.

Slowly, Stan moved towards the door and gently pushed on it. The door refused to budge, causing him to push harder, then harder. Then at last he was pushing with all his might, but the door still refused to open. " This doesn't make any sense." He finally said, sitting beside the door.

" No it doesn't." Kyle agreed, sitting beside him. Stan closed his eyes, thinking hard to as why fat ass Cartman would lock them in the locker room together, until it all of a sudden came to him. Token and Nicole had been locked together in the locker room too, afterwards they dated. So did some of the other same race people and in the end they ended up dating.

All of sudden just like that all of this was beginning to make sense to Stan. " I get it now." He spoke slowly. Kyle glanced at him with a confused expression. " How do you get why the messed up fat ass locked us up in this locker room? It makes no fucking sense!" He shouted, eyes closed tightly.

" Cartman always wants to be right, you know that." Stan started. Kyle nodded in agreement. " He always calls us fags and he thinks that we like each other. That we're more than super best friends." He said. To his surprised Kyle remained silent and didn't interrupt him. " He's trying to prove that we like each other. I think the only way he'll let us out is if we.. you know, um." 

And just like that Kyle knew exactly what Stan meant without him having to actually say it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's green eyes widened as he stared Stan. " Look Kyle, Cartman is one sick asshole you should know that. He obviously does want us to m-" Stan struggled getting the last two words to the sentence out. 

" Make out." Kyle finished for him, breathing heavily. All Stan could do was to weakly nod his head. 

Kyle shook his head. " No, dude I won't kiss you unless you want me to." He said scooting away so their shoulders were no longer pressed against each other. 

Stan just shook his head, his hand grasping Kyle's arm. " No, dude I want you to." He said gently as he felt his skin flush. Kyle's face was a bright red color. Instead of speaking he leaned in close to Stan, their lips meeting for only a split second. 

Kyle pulled away, face blushing like crazy now. Stan just gave him a blank stare. " What?" He finally asked, breaking the silence between them. " What kind of kiss was that? It was like a quick peck." Stan finally said at last. 

Kyle felt his face redden with embarrassment now as Stan struggled not to laugh at Kyle's weird kiss. 

" C'mon dude we know Cartman, he's not going to let us out because we gave each other a peck on the lips." Stan said. Kyle let out an annoyed sigh. " Fine then, you be the one to start the kiss since you think you can do better." He said with a glare. Stan let out a small laugh. " Oh trust me Kyle, I can do better." He said as he leaned closer.

Kyle felt his heart nearly stop as Stan's lips crashed onto his. He allowed his mouth to open so Stan's tongue could enter. He felt himself wrapping himself into Stan's arms as Stan pulled him closer.

The kiss was anything but gentle, and Kyle savored every minute of it. He let out a moan of satisfaction. At last they pulled away from each other to take a few breaths. 

" Woah.." Kyle finally said at last as his bright light green eyes met Stan's ice blue eyes. Stan have him a crooked grin. " I know, I'm a natural right?" He said with a chuckle. Kyle couldn't help but laugh and nod at that.

Kyle leaned against the door as he smiled happily. Stan glanced at him with a smile. " Actually that wasn't that bad at all." He said with a grin. Kyle smirked as he turned his head to look at him. " It wasn't." He agreed.

Kyle felt his eyes closing with tiredness, slowly he leaned his head onto Stan's chest as he yawned. Stan smiled down at him before running a finger through his hair with a smile. 

At this moment he wanted to tell Kyle he loved him. He would've too, but he didn't because he didn't know if he'd mean it yet. 

Kyle closed his bright green eyes as he fell asleep, snoring softly onto Stan's chest. Stan laid his head back against the door as he breathed softly. " Cartman," he whispered. " I actually thank you for this." He said softly as he grinned.

 

When Kyle awoke he instantly realized he wasn't laying on Stan's chest anymore. Actually Stan was gone. He turned his head as he quickly got up, frantically looking for Stan. " Stan?" He called.

" He's gone." A voice said from behind him. Kyle turned his head to see Kenny standing behind him. " I opened the door and he got up and said he had to be somewhere and told me to wait for you." 

Kyle felt a tight pain in his chest. " So he just left me? He didn't feel like waking me up or waiting for me?" He asked, voice hoarse. Kenny shook his head, holding his palms up. " Look Kyle I'm sure it's not like that. He sounded like he was in a hurry to get somewhere."

" No," Kyle growled as he stared at the ground. " It is like that." He said with anger as he furrowed his eyebrows. " You don't know what h-" He stopped, cutting himself off as he thought about the kiss he and Stan had shared last night.

" Look, I don't think Cartman wanted me to let you two out yet, so if he asks tell him someone else let you guys out okay." Kenny said, changing e subject. Kyle shrugged his shoulders. " Uh, okay. Sure, man. Hey where is Cartman?" 

Kenny let out a small laugh. " The fat ass fell asleep outside the locker room." Kyle couldn't help but roll his eyes knowingly. " That's Cartman for ya."

" C'mon it's Saturday, let's get outta here." Kenny said, offering Kyle his hand. Kyle slowly took his hand as he helped him to his feet. 

" Hey um thanks for letting me out." He said to Kenny as they exited the school. " Of course, I wasn't going to leave you two in that locker room for ever." He said with a smile before waving his hand. " Hey I'm going to get home, I'll talk to you later." Kyle smiled as he waved back. " Okay dude, see ya later."

 

That night Kyle put his phone on the charger to see if he had any new messages. Nope. None. He let out a sigh as he went through his contacts, stopping on Stan Marsh's contact. He let out a small sigh before clicking the 'send message' button.

'Hey dude where are you?'

He typed, then read the message slowly, then pushed the 'send' button.

To his surprise Stan replied instantly.

'Hey I'm busy right now, I'll text you later. Okay?'

Kyle sighed as he read Stan's message. He took a deep breath reading it once more before hitting 'reply'.

'Sure. Okay.'

As soon as he laid his phone down it made a loud beep sound. Stan? He wondered. Quickly he picked it back up, but his heart melted when he seen who the message was from; Cartman.

'Hey Jew where'd you and Stan go?'

Kyle's eyes hardened as he felt rage bubbling deep in his stomach.

'We got out, your little stupid fucking plan didn't work, now did it fat ass?'

He typed, instantly sending the message.

Before he knew it he was searching for Kenny's name through his contacts. Once he found it he quickly clicked 'send message'.

'Hey when Stan left where did he say he was going?'

Beep.

'Kahl, calm your ass down. Don't think I didn't see you two kiss last night. I have better things to do than to talk to a Jew. So goodbye.'

Kyle glared at the message not even bothering to reply.

Beep.

'Hey sorry man he didn't say. This is exactly what he said. 'Hey I have to be somewhere and it's really important. Would you mind staying here with Kyle?' And then I said 'Sure I'll stay.' And then he said ' Cool, thanks dude.' And then he left.'

Kyle let out a long sigh before replying.

'Oh okay. Thanks.' 

Reluctantly he laid his phone down where it remained silent. Was his friendship with Stan over for good? It couldn't be, could it? Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were supposed to be super best friends forever. 

Last night Stan seemed so cool about what happened, but today he was acting so strange.

Kyle ran a finger through his red curls as he let out an exaggerated sigh. No. He and Stan were supposed to be super best friends forever. And Kyle wasn't about to let that all end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole year has passed since the events of our last chapter and all of the characters have had a huge time jump and change of behavior.
> 
> Also Tweek and Craig make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd end this at 5 chapters but decided to end it at 6. 
> 
> Ps the Tweek x Craig episode gave me total inspiration to continue this.

May 12, 2015.

" Dude Tweek you're basically sitting on Craig's lap." Kyle murmured with annoyance as he stared at the two boys with odd confusion. 

" Uh, Kyle, he's my boyfriend, remember?" Craig reminded, not seeming to mind all of the special attention the blond headed boy, who everyone claimed to be his boyfriend was giving him.

Kyle nodded his head slowly, eyeing them. " So you two are actually gay?"

" Y-yep. I didn't know it at first. H-honestly. I think I just needed some signs to realize it. S-something to help my head out of the g-gutter." Tweek said gently, casting Craig a smile. 

Craig stared at Tweek for a good few seconds before smiling back and laying his hand on Tweek's lap. 

" And what about you Craig? You're gay?"

" The whole thing is still new to me. Being gay has really been there all along. I've always been gay. I've just never let that part of me out. I've kept it hidden and stored away. Damn, ugh, I don't know how to explain it. You wouldn't understand." With that being said Craig suddenly turned away, uninterested in furthermore conversation.

Actually, the thing was though, Kyle did understand. He understood because he in fact, Kyle Broflovski was gay as well. Last year he had kissed Stan Marsh in the locker room. Well more like made out. Though, not wanting to jeopardize his relationship with the troubled Stan who was too embarrassed to admit they kissed, Kyle reassured Stan by deciding to tell everyone they kissed only so they would be let out of the locker room. No feelings involved. As much as it pained Kyle, he had told everyone that kiss meant absolutely nothing. After that Stan and him went back to being super best friends and nothing more. For over a year now Kyle had been doing something similar to what Craig had done. He took his feelings for Stan and completely locked them away. It wasn't easy at first, but it got easier. Knowing that if he didn't lock his feelings away, he'd possibly loose his best friend made it much more easier to lock them away. 

The bell rang and Kyle let out a sigh. Lunch was over and it was time to return back to class. Craig and Tweek twined hands and left Kyle to himself. Kyle let out a sigh. Every year he has had lunch with Stan, but this year he had gotten second shift lunch, while Stan got first shift. His only friends in his lunch period was Tweek and Craig and now that they were a couple it was getting annoying. He had no choice but to sit there and watch the two lovebirds flirt while he imagined them being himself and Stan. Yes, he had locked his feelings away for the sake of Stan and his friendship, but that didn't mean he didn't sometimes accidentally slip and imagine Stan and himself as an actual couple. 

With a grunt and not much motivation, Kyle made his way to locked. He would've let out another exhausted and frustrated sigh if he had not at that moment remembered his next class was with Stan. Now, with more motivation he raced to his locker to get his books. 

"Hey dude, miss me much?" An all too familiar voice said from behind him.

Kyle let out a grin. " You know we should totally start a riot with the principal for not putting us in the lunch shift." 

Stan chuckled as he leaned on the locker beside Kyle's. " Hey I'm all for it as long as you are." 

Kyle laughed before shutting his locker and walking with Stan to class. 

" Kyle! Kyle!" A voice greeted him as he and Stan entered the classroom. " Kyle I have to talk to you." Wendy said with a tight smile on her lips as she tugged on the sleeve of his arm, pulling him away from Stan. " Okay so now that we have our official gay couple I want to ask you a question." Kyle nodded his head for her to continue. " Well it's every girl's dream to go shopping with a gay guy. Us girls had a bet. The first girl to get Tweek or Craig to go shopping with her gets $200." 

" You'd have better luck asking Tweek." Kyle advised before furrowing his eyebrows. " Why are you asking me this?"

Wendy let out a laugh as if Kyle was dumb. " Isn't it obvious? You're the guy that sits with them at lunch everyday. Surely you knew they were gay before they even came out." 

Kyle opened his mouth to answer, though he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say next, so maybe he should've been thankful that at that moment the teacher interrupted.

" Boys and girls please take your seats. Class is beginning."

(......A few hours later......)

" Okay, what?" Stan asked with disbelief. 

" Just hear me out dude." Kyle pleaded. 

Right after school ended Tweek had came up to Kyle. " Hey K-Kyle! Craig's parents have a beach c-cabin in Florida and they have some business to attend to up there. T-the house is pretty much going to be isolated cause they'll be out doing errands and whatever parents normally do on business trips. W-well they invited me to come with them. They'll be going for one week. They're going to be boarding the plane on the May 18 and that's when we get out for the s-summer." 

Kyle blinked a few times. " Okay? That's nice. I hope you and Craig have fun." He said with confusion before turning away.

" W-wait Kyle!" Tweek said loudly, causing Kyle to turn back around. " T-the parents don't trust Craig and I a-alone. They want us t-to bring some f-friends. They p-prefer only two." 

" But wait, aren't you and Craig better friends with Token and Clyde than me?" 

" W-well I guess, b-but we've gotten pretty close to you this year. O-oh and they will be busy. Kyle p-please consider! If y-you don't go then I'm not able to go!" And tears welled Tweek's eyes.

Kyle let out a grumble. Drama class sure did well on Tweek. Tweek was an amazing actor and thanks to Craig's help as well, he was pretty much able to get whatever he wanted now. 

" Y-you could always invite S-Stan." Tweek suggested.

Well there was no one else Kyle was even considering inviting if he tagged along on this little so called 'vacation'. 

And that's why Kyle was in the situation he was in now. Trying to convince Stan to come along.

" So basically we're going to be their babysitters?" Stan put together.

" Pretty much, but c'mon it's a free trip to the beach! Craig's parents are paying for it all." 

Stan looked away from Kyle and to the ground as if in deep thought.

" So? What do you say?" Kyle said, nudging Stan's arm with his elbow. 

Stan grinned at him, teeth showing slightly. " What did you honestly think the answer was going to be? A trip to the beach with my super best friend? Of course I'll go dude." He said, shoving Kyle playfully and earning a large smile for his actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Tweek all go on vacation to Florida and things heat up almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was SUPPOSED to end at 6 chapters but I was writing the sixth chapter and well I'm already at 5.7k words so yep. There will be a 7th chapter.

**May 18, 2015**

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon and while everyone else was all at school suffering at their last day, Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Tweek, and Craig's parents were boarding a large plane. Kyle had never been on a plane before and he hated heights. The only relief he had when they boarded the plane was now that Craig's parents couldn't ask Stan and him more strange questions. Questions as if suggestion Kyle and Stan were a secret couple. Secret lovebirds. Which in a sense they were. Kyle was Stan's secret lovebird.

Craig's sister Ruby had decided to stay home so she could spend time with her apparent new boyfriend and friends. Wouldn't most teenage girls want to go on a trip to Florida instead of spending time with a silly boyfriend? Though when Kyle thought about this he guessed he could somewhat understand. After all he would pass up a trip to Florida to be with Stan. Ugh not again. He brought both hands up to his face and gripped his head in frustration. Stan was not his boyfriend. So he needed to stop comparing his and Stan's relationship to a couple's relationship.

" Kyle, dude, are you okay?"

Kyle turned his bright green eyes to meet kind ice blue ones. Ice blue eyes that he could stare into forever. No. What? That sounded so cheesy and so not Kyle.

" Yeah I'm fine."

On the plane everyone was seated into rows of two. Of course it was Craig's parents, Tweek and Craig, and Stan and Kyle.

As the plane began to lift, Kyle felt his stomach tighten and found himself grabbing on to Stan's arm. Stan let out a small chuckle and rubbed Kyle's back, allowing Kyle to burry his face into Stan's chest.

Maybe this plane ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

\-----

" Kyle." A voice prodded him from sleeping.

"What?" He asked with a small yawn, lifting his head from Stan's shoulder just to realize the voice had belong to Stan. " Oh, sorry dude I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

" No man it's fine, it's just we're in Florida now."

Kyle's eyes widened and at that moment he finally realized that everyone around them was exiting the plane. He stared out the plane window to realize it was darker than it had been before he went to sleep. When he went to sleep it was light out.

" How long have I been asleep?"

" 3 hours. You must really hate planes." Stan said with a chuckle.

" Did you sleep any?"

" Nah."

" I'm really sorry that I fell asleep."

" Why are you apologizing?" Stan asked with amusement. " Besides I had Craig." He said casting a grin to the only other dark headed boy on the plane. Craig threw a grin back, which was actually quite shocking. Craig rarely smiled. In fact the only time Kyle really saw Craig smile was when Tweek was around or if something you said was about Tweek.

" Oh? What'd you guys talk about?"

" Stuff." Craig answered for Stan.

" C-Craig! G-guys! Come on!" Tweek, who was behind Craig's parents called to them.

Kyle glanced at Stan who was now unbuckling his seatbelt and Kyle did the same. By the time the two got off the plane Craig was waiting for them. " Where's your parents?" Stan questioned.

" And Tweek?" Kyle added.

" Tweek is with my parents and they're getting the car they rented. They should be here in like 10 minutes." Craig explained.

" Why'd Tweek go with them instead of staying here with you?" Kyle asked, confused.

" Tweek is really fond of my parents and they love him like another son. So I don't know. I guess he just wanted to help out and they'd rather him help out because he doesn't flip them off every second like me."

Stan and Kyle both chuckled at this. Craig was known for his infamous flipping people off trick.

As soon as the parents arrived the boys climbed in after shoving their suitcases in the trunk. Craig sat by his boyfriend while Stan and Kyle sat in the very back. Kyle couldn't help but notice Craig wrap his arm around Tweek's smaller frame.

" You boys are going to see some pretty neat buildings and stuff on our way to our cabin." Craig's mom informed them.

And she was right. There were buildings that were taller than any building Kyle had ever set eyes on. There were dancing people on the side of the roads and crowds of people watching.

But the beach was even more beautiful. The cabin that Craig's parents had rented was perfect. It was right beside the ocean and it was located among the sand.

" Woah." Stan and Kyle said in unison.

Craig just smiled and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, who twitched with excitement.

" Okay so here's what's going on." Craig's mom spoke up as her husband parked the car. " There are three rooms." She turned to Craig." Honey you and Tweek will share a room." She then turned to Stan and Kyle. " And you two can share the other room. You guys can pick which room you want. Hash it out amongst you four, but we get the master bedroom." Her lipstick was beginning to smudge a little. " Kapeesh?"

" Kapeesh." All the boys said in unison.

" Okay so as you can see it's getting pretty dark, so we need to get to bed soon. Tomorrow morning we are leaving around 6 am and won't be back till around midnight. That being said Stan and Kyle we expect you to keep an eye on these two." She said pointing two fingers at the innocent looking Tweek and the annoyed looking Craig who flipped her off, which she returned the favor.

" Yes, Mrs. Tucker." Stan said kindly.

" Awesome! Now let's go in, shall we?"

The boys nodded eagerly as they climbed out of the car and retrieved their luggage.

Kyle's eyes widened when he entered the cabin. It was huge and beautiful. He turned to Stan who seemed to also be admiring the house. He let out a small chuckle. " So what bedroom should we call?"

Stan glanced at him before immediately heading down the hall to check out the two available bedrooms. " Kyle, this one."

Kyle stopped at Stan's side and looked over the room. It was painted a dark blue color with fish on the wall. Kyle assumed it must've been because the cabin was beside the ocean. In a sense it was kind of childish, but if Stan liked it then it would do. There was only one bed which wasn't a problem. Stan and Kyle still slept in the same bed together and didn't think anything of it. Though sometimes at Kyle's Stan would pass at on the ground or on the couch and since Stan was practically family he'd leave him wherever he fell asleep at.

" We call this room." Kyle called to an anxious Tweek and uninterested Craig.

" Have at it lovers." Craig said casually.

Kyle froze. Lovers? This had been the first time he and Stan had been called lovers in months. In fact this was the first time he and Stan had been referred to as in a relationship since the whole locker room incident blew over. Before he could even cast a look to see Stan's reaction his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kyle quickly grabbed his phone from the comfortable pair of sweatpants he was wearing and opened the message. It was from Wendy and it read:

 **' Kyle I need your advice!**  
**Ps: Bebe will message you soon, ignore her!**

**~Wendy'**

Kyle let out a sigh of relief before typing back:

**' U don't kno how thankful I am rite now. U totally saved my hide. Anyways u got my attention now. I owe u one.'**

His phone beeped immediately after her pressed send and for a second he thought it was from Wendy.

**' Hey Kyle. This is Bebe. I don't know if you have my phone number still saved or not. So that's why I was telling you who I am. Anyways that's not important. I need your help.**

**Ps: Wendy is going to message you soon, ignore her!**

**Kisses, Bebe'**

Kyle debated on whether or not to answer the blonde girl. He finally settled on not answering. He never liked the blonde girl much anyways.

\----

Later that night after supper Kyle laid on the bed while Stan took a shower.

**' Thanks so much for your help! I'm really confident I can convince Tweek to go shopping with me sometime now. I'm so going to be the winner!**

**~Wendy'**

Kyle quickly texted back.

**' Np. Anything for a friend.'**

Though he didn't really know if he and Wendy were technically even friends. He guessed he considered them as friends, considering the fact he's never had a problem with the dark headed girl. Sure she dated Stan, but he never hated or despised her for it. In fact when they got back together a few months ago, though now of course they were broken up once again, which wasn't much of a shocker, but when they had gotten back together Wendy had made sure to come up and ask Kyle if he was okay with it. Of course Kyle just wanted Stan to be happy and told Wendy he'd defiantly be okay with it and there was no reason he wouldn't be.

**'So you going to tell me what I saved you from earlier?**

**~Wendy'**

 

**'Prolly not.'**

 

**':(**

**~Wendy'**

 

**'U should totally change ur sig to Candy.'**

Candy was the nickname that the whole South Park school had given Wendy and Cartman since they were the school's newest couple. It was most defiantly a shocker, though if someone took the time to pay attention it really wasn't that big of a shocker. Cartman and Wendy had always had a thing there between them. It just took them awhile to realize it. Even though Kyle wasn't fond of Cartman, despite the fact they hung out together, he was honesty a fan of this relationship.

**'Very funny.**

**~Wendy'**

Kyle chuckled before laying his phone back down on the bed. _Buzz_.

**'Kyle? Are you there?**

**Kisses, Bebe'**

 

**'Sorry this phone has been disconnected.'**

 

**'Seriously?**

**Kisses, Bebe'**

 

**'Nah I'm just fucking with u, but hey I already talked to wendy before u. Sorry.'**

 

**'Oh, never mind.**

**Kisses, Bebe'**

" Who you texting?" Stan's voice startled Kyle as he dropped his phone, not noticing that Stan had opened the door to the bathroom. He stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist and damn he looked good. Kyle fought the urge to adjust his pants. Instead he smiled at Stan, pretending not to notice all the small droplets of water that dropped from his hair to his toned skin. " Wendy and Bebe."

Stan let out a chuckle. " You're on vacation with me and you're texting girls from back home?"

Kyle didn't know what Stan meant by that but he knew Stan didn't mean it the way he wished he did.

" They're having some girl bet. About which gay guy they could get to go shopping with them." Kyle casually explained. " Now get dressed. What weirdo stands in front of his super best friend in a towel?" Well pretty much them. Stan and Kyle had always gotten dressed in front of eachother so Kyle really didn't know why he decided to bring attention to this now. Hell these two had seen eachother naked plenty of times. Luckily Stan didn't say anything but grabbed his clothes and returned to the bathroom.

When Stan was finished in the bathroom getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Kyle was already asleep in bed. He smiled softly. Kyle always did look cute while sleeping. Careful not to wake him he climbed quietly and carefully into the bed and pulled the covers up over his body.

" Goodnight Kyle." He whispered to the sleeping red headed boy.

**May 19, 2015**

The next morning Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Tweek all sat at the table together eating cereal for their breakfast. Just like a family would. Kyle couldn't help but think.

All morning Stan had been eager to go swim in the ocean. Apparently he had never really been in an ocean but he had a strange fondness of whales and really wanted to see a whale. Though everyone but Stan knew you wouldn't see a whale just by going knee high in the water, no one wanted to rain on his parade. Except Craig. Craig seemed like he would love to tell Stan, but every time he opened his mouth Tweek would give him a warning look.

" You two eat so slow!" Stan complained about Kyle and Tweek.

" Stan we've been super best friends for as long as I remember. You know how slow of an eater I am." Kyle grumbled with annoyance.

" Super best friends?" Craig questioned. Tweek shot him a warning glance but he didn't notice. " You still call eachother that? Damn you two are so gay."

" Guys lets just hurry and go out to the beach. It's literally only a few feet away." Stan complained, completely brushing off Craig's comment.

" Y-you know w-what? You two go on a-ahead. K-Kyle and I will catch up. O-okay?" Tweek spoke for both him and Kyle.

Craig glanced at Tweek as if to make sure he was sure and Tweek smiled kindly back.

Kyle looked at Tweek with confusion before agreeing. " Um yeah, go on ahead. Like Tweek said. We'll catch up." And for a moment he felt like he was talking to his boyfriend, not his super best friend, but that was absurd.

Craig and Stan both shrugged before heading towards their rooms to get dressed into swimming trunks.

" Okay give me a heads up. Is Craig going to come out in a speedo?" Kyle asked with a chuckle.

Tweek began to laugh. " O-of course not!"

" I bet you wish." Kyle teased, leaning back into his chair and continuing to eat his cereal.

Tweek didn't answer. Instead he settled for biting his lip and trying to hide his blush.

When Stan and Craig returned in their swimming trunks with towels wrapped around their necks, Kyle tried to avoid looking at Stan. He didn't want any more 'what the hell Kyle' moments.

" Try not to miss us much." Kyle called after their retreating bodies.

" Try not to die before you finally finish that bowel of cereal." Stan replied back with a grin. Earning a chuckle out of Kyle.

Once they were gone Tweek dropped his spoon with a clang and looked around as if someone might have heard.

" I-I know what they were talking a-about on the plane." Tweek said with wide eyes.

" Okay? And? What were they talking about?" Kyle said, trying to pretend to be uninterested, though clearly he was interested.

" M-more like who."

" Okay? Who were they talking about?"

" Y-you."

Kyle blinked at Tweek for a few moments with confusion. " Me?"

" Yes, y-you."

" Uh," Kyle cleared his throat. " What did they say?"

" You should really ask S-Stan that yourself." Tweek said and then he took his bowel to the sink.

Kyle felt himself uneasy with this new information. Stan and Craig were talking about him? Why? Wait, what? Why should he care?

" Are you going out there?" Kyle asked, putting his bowel in the sink as well.

" I better or I'll have a very c-cranky Craig on my h-hands." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Kyle began to head towards his and Stan's room. It felt so weird calling the room his and Stan's but yet so comfortable at the same time. " Tell them I don't feel good so I don't think I'll be coming."

" W-what? S-Stan is going to be u-upset."

" Tweek I honestly don't feel good, so please?"

" O-okay."

\----

" Kyle?" Stan whispered, entering the room. Kyle looked up from his phone to Stan. It had been 4 hours since Stan had left to go to the beach and it felt reassuring to not be alone anymore. Though Kyle had some questions for him.

" Did you have fun?" Kyle looked at his friend with green eyes.

" Yeah, but would've had more fun if you were there."

That was cheesy. Wait what? No that's not cheesy because they weren't a couple. What the hell Kyle?

" Sorry I didn't feel good."

" Yeah that's what Tweek said. He and Craig are still at the beach. They started getting all romantic and touchy, feely and shit so I told them I'm out of here." He said before chuckling. " If I want porn I'll look it up on my phone after you go to bed."

Kyle rolled his eyes. " See any of those famous whales you've been dying to see?"

Stan flushed slightly. " No. Told a lifeguard that's why I was at the beach. To see a whale. He stared at me as if I was higher than a kite."

" What did you talk to Craig about on that plane?" Kyle blurted out without meaning to.

" What?" Stan stared at him with confused ice blue eyes.

Kyle narrowed his green ones. " You know what I'm talking about Stan Marsh."

" I seen him and Tweek and said they really were a good couple and I was happy for him. Okay?" Stan snapped.

" How did I get brought in?" Kyle demanded.

" Craig asked me about the whole locker thing and you and me kissing."

Kyle waited for him to continue.

" Then he asked me if I had feelings for you after that and I told him I don't know. Wait how'd you know you got brought in?"

Kyle ignored his question. " You told him you don't know?" Instead of being happy Kyle felt sadness.

" Yeah, what does it matter?"

" What does it matter? You played it off as if you'd never have feelings for me. As if that kiss meant nothing to you! You made me feel like I pressuring you into something you didn't want to do. You made me pretend I didn't still have feelings for you."

" No Kyle I didn't make you do any of that. You chose to feel that way or to do that yourself."

" That's a lie Stan! You avoided me!"

" Shelly got hurt, I wasn't ignoring you!"

" That's just the excuse you used Stan. I talked to Shelly a week later and she said she had no clue what your little messed up self had made up."

Stan flinched, now avoiding eye contact with Kyle.

" I was scared, okay? Scared of what people would think."

" So what Stan? I was scared too, but just because you're scared doesn't mean you screw with someone else just because you're afraid. You kept screwing with me and giving me mixed signals. Who cares what people think Stan? Tweek and Craig are together and the whole school loves them!"

" That could've been us."

" Yes Stan, it could've been! But you were too much of a coward so you decided to be a dick to hide it."

" But you said you'd still be my friend and you did. You continued to be my friend, even if we weren't together."

" It's because I love you Stan! I wanted to be with you no matter what. Sure it hurt like hell to think that you didn't care about me, but I loved you and seeing you happy was what got me through this last year."

" Kyle I'm sorry, I didn't know." Stan whispered, stepping closer.

Kyle stepped back quickly. " How could you not? It was because you're too oblivious."

" It was your decision too! To just forget about the kiss."

" No Stan it wasn't. Just because you agreed to it doesn't make it my decision too."

With that Kyle turned away. " Get out Stan."

" What?"

"Get out!"

Reluctantly Stan took a hint and Kyle sighed with relief. He wanted Stan to get far away from him. That way Stan didn't see the tears that threatened to spill across his face.

\-----

" Kyle?" Tweek called as he knocked on the door quietly.

" I'm not in the mood." Kyle grumbled, but Tweek walked in anyways. Much to Kyle's annoyance. " Are Craig's parents back yet?"

" N-no." Tweek murmured.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. " Then what do you need?"

" C-calm down. I come in p-peace."

" I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood."

" S-so I heard."

Kyle felt anger growing within him. Why did Stan feel the need to go around telling everyone?

" W-what exactly happened?" Tweek questioned, sitting beside Kyle on the bed.

" Stan didn't tell you?"

The blonde boy shook his head, twitching as he did so. " N-no. Craig is talking to him. I said I'd come talk to you."

Kyle guessed he couldn't complain much. He'd much rather to talk to Tweek over Craig. Craig wasn't really a helpful guy when it came to problems. Instead if he seen someone crying he'd be the guy to turn around and run off like he never seen a thing.

" Stan has had feelings for me this past year when I thought he had made it clear to me he didn't. At least he says he does, though I can't be too sure. I don't think you could do that to someone you actually care about."

" K-Kyle I'm sure Stan had a g-good reason. D-did you let him explain?"

Kyle felt rage bubbling inside him. What? Was Tweek team Stan? Feeling desperate to change the discussion he said the first thing that came to his mind. " Have you and Craig, you know, did it yet?" Kyle felt uncomfortable asking but it had been something that he had been wondering for awhile.

" O-oh, n-no. C-Craig and I are t-taking it s-slow." Tweek was stuttering more than usual and Kyle decided not to press on more.

He found himself wondering about him and Stan, even though he wouldn't admit it. He'd probably do it with Stan whenever. All Stan would have to do is ask. Kyle trusted Stan more than anyone. They had been super best friends for as long as he could remember. He wanted to smile with relief knowing losing his virginity to Stan wouldn't have to be anything he'd have to think about twice, but he didn't smile. He didn't smile because he never would loose his virginity to Stan. Stan was an asshole and he had hurt Kyle more than ever.

" Y-you can't stay mad at him forever. Y-you know that right?"

Kyle had almost completely forgotten Tweek was there until he had spoken up.

Instead of answering Kyle just sighed with frustration and buried his face in his pillow because he knew what Tweek said was absolutely fucking true.

\-----

" Maybe you should've just told him the truth from the beginning." Craig suggested, seeming extremely uninterested. In fact more uninterested than usual.

" It wasn't that easy! I was scared of what everyone would think of me. Can you honestly look at me and tell me you weren't scared when you realized you liked Tweek?" Stan countered.

Craig glanced up at Stan with blue green eyes before staring back at the tv.

" That's what I thought. And aren't we a little too old to be watching SpongeBob?" Stan asked, glancing at the tv. He had never been a huge fan of the sponge character that lived under the sea, so him himself couldn't understand why the other dark haired boy was so interested in this show.

Instead of answering Craig just flipped him off and Stan sighed.

" Share some of that popcorn will you?" Stan reached over grabbing a hand of popcorn from the bowl that was settled on Craig's lap.

After minutes of silence Craig finally spoke up, surprising Stan. " I didn't realize I liked Tweek until my dad talked to me. I denied it because I didn't want my dad to be disappointed in me, but I was always gay. It's a part of me. When my dad talked to me I realized I didn't have to be scared. I didn't have to fight it."

Stan swallowed hard as he stared at Craig.

Craig let out a snort. " Screw you. I don't expect you to understand. After all this whole year you've been pretending you want Wendy in your bed and not Kyle."

" Dude I haven't dated Wendy in forever. She's with Cartman now anyways."

" Yeah but you dated her a few months ago when you liked Kyle, right?"

" I didn't want to be gay so I used her as a distraction. Gosh I'm such a douche. I thought if maybe I had sex with her then I'd realize I'm not gay and it was just my imagination."

Craig quickly looked up at Stan. " Holy shit dude! You had sex with Wendy Testaburger?"

" No." Stan replied and he could've swore he saw Craig relax a little. " She gave me head and it felt good, but every time I looked down at her I saw Kyle and not her. But I thought that maybe if I you know- ate her out then I'd realize I like this more. Well more than I'd like sucking a dick."

" You're fucked up dude." Craig said, though shockingly he looked interested, which was not a usual thing. More so it was a rare sight to see Craig Tucker interested.

" Well I didn't like it at all. After I did it I instantly regretted it because I was scared I'd hurt Kyle. But then I remembered that he didn't like me. Or I thought he didn't since he was so willing to let the whole thing that happened between us blow over."

" He did it because he loved you. Does he know about this?"

" Of course I tell him everything."

" Everything but the fact you actually want him in your bed." Craig said.

" Okay smart guy enough about me." Stan concluded. " What about you? Have you did anything with Tweek?"

" No." Craig answered simply and returned his gaze to the tv.

Stan stared at him puzzled. " I'm surprised and I don't know why. I mean I don't know you that well. We've never exactly really gotten along. I've always considered you a self centered asshole."

" I'm the self centered asshole when you're the one who wouldn't tell your 'super best friend' that you were in love with him to spare him the pain of thinking you weren't?" Craig countered.

" Touché." Stan said with a grumble.

Silence once again filled the room and Stan felt himself wondering why Craig and Tweek had never did anything yet. As far as he knew they were allowed to spend the night with eachother and when the Craig's parents were gone they were allowed to be home alone because they thought Ruby would make sure nothing happened, though she never did. At least this all what Stan has learned from Kyle. So he decided to ask, " Why not?"

" Why not what?" Craig's eyes were now narrowed and he was obviously annoyed.

" Why haven't you and Tweek did it yet?"

" Why didn't you tell Kyle you really did care about him?"

" You're hopeless man." Stan said with a grumble as he tossed a pillow at Craig and reluctantly began to watch SpongeBob, which was still playing on the tv.

\----

Making dinner was hell. Craig had attempted to made homemade pizza and somehow screwed that up. Stan tried to help but everyone knew that Stan Marsh shouldn't allowed near a kitchen. Okay maybe Craig didn't know that, but Kyle sure did. But since Kyle was avoiding Stan there was no one to inform Craig. The whole house smelt burnt and Craig had literally had enough.

" Seriously Stan?!" Craig snarled. " That was what you called helping?" He roughly shoved Stan out of the way and headed towards Kyle's room. " Have that pizza thrown out by the time I get back." He demanded.

Craig didn't even bother to knock. Instead he just barged in to see Kyle and Tweek sitting together. Watching The Game of Thrones on the tv.

" I-I can't believe Joffrey had Ned beheaded!"

" Yeah that Joffrey sure is a dick." Kyle spoke before turning to Craig. Tweek had jumped at Craig's sudden burst into the room and grabbed Kyle's arm in fear.

" D-damn you Craig!"

" I'm sorry Tweek I didn't mean to scare you. But Kyle can you please get your ass out here? Dinner is a total disaster. Stan says you're a good cook and usually cook for him."

" Fuck him. He's an ass." Kyle argued.

" No fuck you. You're an ass. I want to eat and I'm pretty sure Tweek does too. After all he's been keeping you company and I haven't did anything to you, so you're just gonna let us starve?"

Kyle rolled his head with annoyance. " You are so fucking dramatic Craig." He said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Stan was standing there with a fully burnt pizza. It was so burnt Kyle could barely recognize it as a pizza, or even breathe properly due to the stench. Stan gave him a shy smile and Kyle turned away.

" What food do you have?"

" You have hands. Open the freezer and see." Craig said.

Kyle let out a groan. " Do I have to do everything around here- Stan! Stop waving that pizza near my face, please for the love of- just get rid of it!"

Stan quickly ducked towards the entrance of the house to dispose of the fully burnt pizza.

Kyle opened the freezer.

" Pizza rolls sound good to everyone?" He turned to see everyone's reaction.

" Sure." Craig said as he continued to keep his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

" I can help." Stan said as he returned.

Kyle snorted. " Making pizza rolls isn't a difficult task. I think I can do it all on my own."

Stan's ice blue eyes glistened with sadness. " I was just trying to be helpful Kyle."

" Oh really? Since when has Stan Marsh ever been helpful?" Kyle shouted at him. " Well let me tell you. This 'helpfulness' you're trying to give isn't helping! I think Craig would agree with me one that." With green eyes he looked over to Craig who still stood with arms wrapped around his boyfriend, face unreadable. Instead of answering Craig pulled Tweek closer and looked away.

" Fine." Stan growled, slamming the pan, that the burnt pizza had once been residing on, onto the counter. " I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep." With that he stomped off.

" Was that necessary?" Craig said with eyes narrowed.

Kyle just ignored him and shoved the pizza rolls into the microwave.

After they had all finished eating Kyle reluctantly headed towards his and Stan's room. When he entered he noticed Stan was asleep and on the ground. Kyle let out a sigh. Stan was always so stubborn.

After taking a shower Kyle climbed into bed and grabbed his phone. He decided to text the one person that was best known for giving good advice. Kenny McCormick.

**'Hey dude u awake?'**

 

**'Duh. Whatchu' need?'**

 

**'Advice.'**

 

**'I'm listening. Advice on what?'**

 

**'Stan.'**

 

**'C'mon Kyle we all know Stan Marsh is extremely complicated, but we know that out of everyone in the school you're the one that understands him better than anyone.'**

 

**'He and I got in a fight.'**

 

**' About what?'**

 

**'The locker incident.'**

 

**'Wasn't that a year ago?'**

 

**'Sure was.'**

 

**'Then why now?'**

 

**'Says he has feelings for me.'**

 

**'Hsjdhehdhushsh'**

 

**'Wat?'**

 

**'Sorry. Anyways uh duh. Course he has feelings for you.'**

 

**'?'**

 

**'Kyle it's been obvious ever since the locker incident that he was feelings for you.'**

 

**'Not rlly. He was with wendy.'**

 

**'But it was still obvious. You were just oblivious.'**

Kyle's whole heart literally stopped. Him the oblivious one? No of course not that was Stan! Not him. Stan Marsh was know for his obliviousness, not Kyle Brofloviski!

**'Stan is the oblivious 1.'**

 

**'You both are oblivious of eachother's feelings.'**

 

**'Holy shit dude.'**

 

**';)'**

Kyle buried his face in the pillows. So maybe all of this wasn't exactly all of Stan's fault. He looked down at Stan's sleeping form and decided to place a blanket over him to keep him warm.

**May 20, 2015**

A loud crash awoke Kyle from his sleep. He jumped up quickly to see Stan had just fallen over his own suitcase. " Damn I knew I should've moved that suitcase." He grumbled to himself before looking up at Kyle and flushing. " Sorry."

" It's fine." Kyle murmured.

Stan stared at him with confusion. " So you aren't mad anymore?"

" No I'm still mad. Vivid actually. But I realize this wasn't all your fault. It's mine too."

Stan didn't say anything. Instead he looked away.

" What do you say we let this blow over and go to the beach?"

Stan grinned up at him. " I say lets."

\----

Kyle laid down in the sand with frustration. " I'm seriously going to get badly sunburnt Stan." He complained. " We've out in the sun since 9 am!"

" And what time is it now?" Stan called to him from in the water.

" 6 pm!"

Stan laughed. " Lighten up Kyle. This is our first time at the beach."

"Y-you guys totally skipped lunch." Tweek said with a small laugh as he and Craig approached the red headed and dark headed boys.

" And what have you two been doing?" Kyle accused playfully.

Tweek flushed and Craig flipped him off. " Thought we'd give you two some alone time together since you're actually getting along. Did you guys have makeup sex?"

Stan happened to be underwater at the moment Craig said that and it was now Kyle's turn to flip Craig off.

" Y-you going get in K-Kyle?" Tweek said looking to Stan who was splashing around in the ocean and Craig who was just getting in.

" I honestly am not a huge fan of water." Kyle said simply.

" Suit y-yourself." Tweek said as he removed his towel and plunged into the water after his boyfriend.

Two hours later and Kyle was groaning with frustration. " Stan! I'm going back with or without you." He called as he grabbed his towel and began to head back towards the cabin.

When he was almost to the cabin he was surprised to see Stan running after him. " Kyle wait up!"

" What took you so long?"

"Had to talk to Craig."

Kyle rolled his eyes. " Come on dude I'm starving lets eat."

"Actually," Stan whispered, ice blue eyes bright. " I had something else in mind." He said shyly.


End file.
